The Black Family?
by monkeygirl77
Summary: AU! Somehow over the years Pitch has collected many children. Bunny, Tooth, and North find them. Boy are they surprised.


In all reality Bunny didn't know why they were in Pitch's lair. But it was seriously creepy down here. And to top it off Sandy wasn't here either so it was just him, North, and Tooth. Your probably wondering why they're down here. Well Tooth had been flying around doing her job when she saw Pitch chasing these two kids. A girl with short brown hair and a by who looked a lot like Jack. Tooth had panicked and went to North who in turn called the meeting.

They were walking around aimlessly when they saw a little girl who looked about six years old who was wearing a light green dress with flowers on it looking up at them. The three guardians exchanged looks and Bunny made a grab for the girl. She screamed and dodged the paws. Bunny yelped and turned around looking after the girl.

"Get back here ya little anklebitter! We trying to save ya"

The little girl screamed again and out of the corner of his eye Bunny could see a nightmare come out of the shadows and disappear once more, then he faintly heard North pull one of his swords out of the sheath and tell him just to grab the girl. They could find the other one later. However as he grabbed for the girl again she startled him by making her hands glow a faint green and vines grab him by the ankles.

"DADDDYYY!"

"I don't think we invited any one over do you Lily?"

The three guardians spun around and Bunny tried to keep the little girl behind him, but it didn't work out so well. The little girl squealed and ran up to Pitch who Picked her up and sat her on his hip. The little girl (named Lily apparently) smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Pitch peered over at her and gave her a small smile winking at her.

"Daddy who tay"

"Those are the guardians. Well three of them. And it's 'Who are they?' Lily"

"Let de child go Pitch. You are out matched"

North growled and pointed his sword at the mans throat. However the little girl buried her face in Pitch's neck and held one of her hands out again. It started to glow a faint green color and vines started to reach for North's sword and they would have grabbed it had it not been for Pitch grabbing the little girls hand.

"Now Lily what have I said about using your vines to grab people?"

"Ta not to"

"then please don't do Lily"

"Otay sorry daddy"

Bunny was about to comment when there was a huge bang and Pitch's eyes widened and Lily giggled.

"If you don't mind I have something I need to do"

"No way! We are not letting you out of our sight while you have that child"

Pitch glared at Tooth but another bang echoed around them and Pitch rolled his eyes.

"Very well. But please do not complain should you get hurt"

Before they could ask him what he meant Pitch was already walking out and down the hall. The three guardians exchanged looks and ran after the man. When they finally did catch up to him the came to a stop in a wide clearing. There was a boy at one end and a girl at the other. One (girl) was throwing water at the boy and the other was through fire at the girl. A stray fire-ball almost hit the Tooth Fairy but Pitch grabbed her arm and pulled her down muttering something along the lines of teenagers.

"OW would you quite throwing your fire balls at me hot head!"

"Then you give me back my dagger!"

"You took my bow give it back and I'll give back you dagger"

Water splashed off the boy and he growled. In his hand he formed a ball of fire and held the bow over it. The girl scream and plunged the dagger in a ball of water making the boy scream. It didn't take long before they were bickering again.

"THAT IS ENOUGH"

The two children stopped and turned around. The three guardians stood in shock at Pitch's outburst. And then He marched to the kids and grabbed each of the weapons they were holding. they yelped and made a grab for them but Pitch made them disappear in darkness.

"You will get them back when you learn not to steal each others weapons. Until then you are both grounded. Am I understood?"

"Who are the weirdos?"

"Mason Irene those are three of the guardians. Be respectful don't call them weirdos"

Mason and Irene nodded and ran off laughing about something. Pitch rolled his eyes and continued on walking. Bunny, North, and Tooth continued to follow him. As they walked they were silent. Well except when Pitch started to talk to the little girl he was carrying and she giggled. In the next couple of minutes they came out into another opening. Except this one had a bunch of black couches and a large tv in one corner and a computer in the other. With kids littered all around the room.

There was a boy leaning against one couch sitting next to him was a younger girl. On one couch was two boys and a girl in between them. On the other couch was two girls and a boy laying on the arm rest. The guardians stood in awe at the sight. How on Earth were they supposed to help all these kids at the same time.

Pitch smiled at them and turned to face the guardians.

"Welcome to our home.. Say hello children"

"Whats up"

"YO"

"Hello"

"Hi"

"HI"

"Howdy"

"Hola"

Pitch smiled and raised his hand. The children came running up and formed a line in front of them. It surprised them when three more came running up. Then the two they recognized as Irene and Mason.

"Let me introduce you hmm"

Tooth nodded faintly. Pitch walked to the oldest looking one and continued down the line.

"Alright this is Farrah, Wyatt, Mona, Duke, Nina, Leo, Amity, Carter, Irene, Mason, and of course Lily. Although we seem to be missing one."

There was a gust of wind and a very familiar boy landed down beside Pitch.

"Sorry I'm late"

Pitch smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Ah yes and we can't forget Jack Frost"

Bunny. North, and Tooth stood in awe.

"J-Jack why didn't you tell us you lived _here?"_

Jack chuckled, "You never asked"

* * *

So I'm up late and I don't know where this came from. But I can totally see Pitch as begin that guy who just collects all these kids over the years... That came out wrong but I hope you know what I meant! Anyway tell me what you thought!


End file.
